Memory Database
by Scarlett Breath
Summary: In space, Wheatley has nothing. Nothing, but his memories. Its not like he was going anywhere anytime soon, why not take a trip down memory lane, or in this case,database. Chelly.


Memory Database

Orbiting the moon wasn't such a bad thing, I mean after all, you did get a nice view of the earth. Not to mention that you never had to be recharged again, with being so close to the sun and all. Thank you, mini solar-panels! Though, there was that annoying Space Core…always getting on his bloody nerves. He would be trying to locate the Great Wall of China down below when suddenly the hyper yellow eyeball popped right up in his face blabbing on about 'Space cops' and other nonsense.

Wheatley let out a digital sigh, and faintly wondered if it was possible for an AI to sigh. He turned his optical to meet the Space Core, maybe trying to see if he could start a descent conversation with him to keep him entertained. But, shockingly, Space core was quiet for once. The little guy had it's 'eye' closed and its mini solar-panels sticking out in the direction of the sun. Well, Wheatley thought to himself, that thing _doesn't_ have an endless battery.

Wheatley found himself stuck. He had already pretty much memorized the earth's surface, studying the moon's was too bloody boring, and the little Space guy was out cold. He couldn't just sit there until something _not old or boring_ happens.

Maybe he should just shut himself down…

For good…

That's when a brainwave struck him. He was a robot! A machine! Didn't that mean he had some sort of data base? There has to be something there other than colorless rocks and shouting, screaming cores.

Wheatley shut his blue orb and began shifting through his files, ignoring the junk mail and spam in his email. His focus came across the memory database and hesitated before downloading what was stored in there.

Suddenly he was greeted by pictures of an old storage unit, a laboratory, scientist, other AI's and cores, and…Chell.

Wheatley felt one of his metal gears crash when her picture showed before his eye. He began to remember when he had first met her. He had found her in one of the musty old long-term relaxation chambers, and was delighted to see that she somehow still had her power for her life support on. Unlike all the other smelly humans, whose smell had worsened since they started decaying.

Wheatley also remembers the time where he was guiding Chell through the corridors of Aperture science. He was the one who kept blabbing on and on and on while she was the mute one, who couldn't or wouldn't even be able to process 'Apple' through her vocal cords

He recalls what had happened when they had accidently woke _her_ up. He was being picked up and so was Chell, both of them being dangled twenty feet up in the air by giant mechanical claws. After being crushed, he thought he was done for, but he guesses that GLaDOS was so focused on Chell that she hadn't crushed him hard enough to completely destroy his mainframe, just damage his sight.

He was able to use his auto repair feature to fix his eye, and thanks to a little guy named Jerry, he was kindly put back his rail. Wheatley had to think at that point of why didn't just take the escape pod and go? Why go after Chell? Was he actually worried for her? His _Friend_?

Wheatley still isn't sure why he did, but he doesn't regret going back for her.

Wheatley's metal parts inside began to slow when he realized that he was beginning to view pics of the time where he turned evil. The pics of him in corrupted gave him grieving feeling. Well, as grieving as an emotion simulator could make.

He viewed pics of him in that massive body he had, and remembered what it had done to him. As soon as the cords were hooked into place, the corrupted software began to install itself into his database.

He remembered turning insane and punching the potato GLaDOS and Chell into the bottom of Aperture science, he recalls seeing them two again at one of the easiest test chambers, he knew it was wrong to try and kill them both with mashy spiky plates later on, the pair escaping, him uselessly calling them back, the battle in the 'Evil Lair', Everything.

The last picture that crossed his mind was of him being sucked into space with Chell hanging on to dear life by his handle bars.

And that's how he got here.

Wheatley hesitated…then stored his memory data in a program far back in his files. Though he made sure to permantley back the files with the good moments he had with Chell. He turned his optical towards the blue and green glob known as earth and wondered: Where was she now? Chell, he means.

Was she safe? Did she escape? Or did she get captured and killed by GLaDOS?

He sure hoped not

If she was free, bless her. He wants to apologize for the way he had acted, the way he had treated her. But it would be kind of hard to apologize to someone who you had tried to kill. And kind of impossible if you're in Space.

He really did hope she made it.

Because the memory of her was the only thing that kept him from shutting himself down.

And maybe one day, if by some miracle or luck, their meet again to make even more memories together.

My hand hurts! UGH! This took me like…two hours, and it still came out worse than hell. This was originally gonna be a one-shot Human!Wheatley x Chell, but then my laziness got into the picture, so now you're stuck with Core!Wheatley all alone in space

GAWD I'm such a newb

Disclaimer: If I owned Portal, then I would not be here.

Might write more garbage if I get enough reviews…

As I am typing this, my clock says 2:04 AM

First fanfic…and I fail…HORRIBLEY

Over-dramatic much?

OH WELL!

*Goes running off to write more stupid junk*


End file.
